Hermanos
by Kona099
Summary: Pequeño conjunto de Drabbles, donde se relata la relación de Eren y Levi siendo hermanos AU. Advertencias: Incesto, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! :3 Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic que no sea de Sesshomaru y Kagome y peor que es yaoi ;O; No sean duros~ Espero simplemente que les gusto. Últimamente escribo mucho incesto ;O; No sé~ Creo que empezare a poner una advertencia de incesto y eso :I skasjkas No los distraigo más, solo espero que les guste~ **

* * *

_Hermanos_

* * *

-Felicidades, Señora Jaeger…Son 2 hermosos bebes— Dijo la doctora mostrándole a 2 niños recién nacidos,—Son mellizos.

Uno tenia el la piel extremadamente pálida, parecía un muñeco de porcelana, el otro era de un color más oscuro. El de bebe de piel oscura empezó a llorar más fuerte que el otro bebe de piel blanca, la mujer solo sonrió y callo dormida, era cansado dar a 2 bebes seguidos y era primeriza por parto natural. Su duda alguna esos eran los hermanos Jaeger: Levi y Eren.

* * *

Un pequeño niño se encontraba a las afueras de un colegio, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No tendrá más de 5 años, era de ojos grandes color turquesa que en ese momento estaban inundados de lagrimas y su piel era algo bronceada, Atrajo sus piernas y metió su cabeza entre ellos, sus sollozos resonaban en el lugar cada ves más fuerte. Otro niño de ojos gríseos y rasgados, que delataban despreocupación; Se acercaba al niño, su blanca piel y su traje blanco lo hacia parecer un fantasma.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pregunto el niño pelinegro, con despreocupación mientras se sentaba a su lado para tratar de mirar el rostro de su hermano.

—El m-maestro dijo que…¡no pudo casarme contigo! —Grito el niño la razón por la cual lloraba tan fuerte. Subió su rostro encontrándose con la de su hermano que era serio. Como siempre.

—Bah, Solo por eso —El chico agarro la manga de su camisa y con eso limpio las lagrimas del su hermano.

—¡ Yo quiero casarme contigo! —Eren inflo sus cachetes, desviando su mirada y luego de que sus cachetes se pusieran rojos.

—¿Porqué te quieres casar con tu hermano? —Cuestiono el niño con de mirada seria, terminando de limpiar las lagrimas de su hermano, se paro y le extendió la mano para que la cogiera y así pueda pararse e irse del lugar, Ya faltaba poco para que terminara el recreo.

—Porque yo amo a Levi-nii —Contesto mordiéndose un dedo por la vergüenza de decircelo, cogió la mano de su hermano y no la soltó hasta que empezaron a caminar para regresar al aula.

—Tranquilo, Yo estaré a tu lado si no nos podemos casar — Susurro el niño con la mirada perdida.

—¡¿Enserio?! —El niño se alegro por oír esas palabras, Una gran sonrisa se poso en el rostro del niño haciendo sonrojar a su hermano y sin previo aviso prosiguió a abrazarlo, Levi correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Estaremos juntos por siempre, Es una promesa! — Dijo Eren, apretando más a su hermano.

—Es una promesa —Susurro el pequeño Levi, luego de soltarse se dirigieron al aula.

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé~ Son como momentos. Si estoy sin ideas, y que más que hacerle una adaptación de mi fic de Inuyasha Shingeki :v ~ **

**Bueno, tengo otro onee-shot pero me falta terminarlo. Lo subire en esta semana, Gracias por leer y si pueden dejen un review~ Gracias :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! :3 Estos 3 capitulos los hize pensado en una amiga, que pues adoro, estimo y quiero mucho. Este día fue malo por lo que me entere, Y simplemente no la quiero perder~ Porque todos conocemos a unas personas que no las puedes dejar ir y tambien sabes que nunca la vas a olvida~ :33**

**No les molesto más, Lean n_n**

* * *

_Hermanos_

* * *

—Levi-nii, Vamos a este— Decía con emoción Eren mientras jalaba la manga de la yukata azul con leves decoraciones de color blanco que su hermano usaba.

—Claro—Contestaba Levi de forma monótona. Eren soltó la manga de la yukata de Levi y cogió su mano, este le dedico una gran sonrisa, sonrojando levemente a Levi. Ambos niños paseaban por las calles donde estaba el festival de verano. Sus padres iban atrás, sonriendo con cariño mientras observaban con dulzura a sus hijos. "Que preciosa familia", diría cualquiera.

A lo lejos se aproximaba una niña con gafas y cubierta de polvo, corría sin control parecía que la niña huía de algo pero se le veía con diversión.

—¡Yahoo! —Gritaba la niña a cada 5 segundos, empujando a las personas que se topaban en su camino, varios la miraron como loca. Su yukata esta rota, dejando ver una parte de su pierna, con heridas y sucia al parecer eso no molestaba a la niña, ya que seguía corriendo y gritando como si nada. La niña volteo su cabeza para ver si la cosa de la que estaba escapando seguía ahí.

—¡Cuidado, Eren! —Grito su madre, Levi al ver escuchar esto vio como la niña que mantenía la cabeza volteada se acercaba a Eren, este estaba sentado mirando a los peces que estaban en aquel estanque de los juegos. Levi lo empujo, recibiendo el golpe de la niña. Ambos cayeron al suelo, la niña se levanto primero se sacudió su yukata.

—¡Perdón, pero escapaba de mis amigos titanes! — Grito la niña con una gran carcajada, tendió la mano para que el niño se levantara, este solo golpeo la ayuda que la niña proporcionaba. Levi se levanto y miro su yukata con tierra.

—Loca por tu culpa mi yukata esta sucia —Le dedico una mirada asesina a la niña quien seguía con sus estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡Levi-nii!, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? — Apareció Eren preocupado por el golpe que su hermano recibió.

—Estoy bien, Eren—Contesto Levi, aunque sabia que estaba mintiendo. Algo en su cuerpo andaba mal, le estaba doliendo mucho por alguna razón pero no le tomo importancia seguro era por el impacto que recibió de la loca, Se le pasara en algunos días. Él es fuerte.

—Levi, ¿Te encuentras bien , cariño? —Preguntó la madre de los hermanos muy preocupada.

—Si, Estoy bien, No fue nada —.

—Te más cuidado, pudiste lastimar a mi hermano —Dijo Eren mirando a la niña sucia.

—No te enojes, Tenia que escapar de los titanes. No tengo mis armas— Explico la niña con entusiasmo, mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Eren, cosa que molesto a Levi,—Te digo un secreto, Los titanes se ocultaron cuando vieron a tu hermano.

—¿Porqué? —Preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

—Porque tiene de cara de un viejo gato huraño— Respondió la niña volviendo a reír con intensidad, revolcándose por el piso y colocando sus manos en su estomago.

—¡Oye, Mi hermano tal vez tengo esa cara…Pero el puede vencer a todos los titanes que tu dices! —Grito Eren, en estos momento Levi iba a matar a la niña loca y tal vez a su hermano, había escuchado todo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, Eren se alejaría de la niña y de ahí la mataría y la dejaría con todos sus adoradoras "Titanes".

—Me llamo Hanji —Se presento limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían salido producto de risa descontrolada.

—Soy Eren y él es mi hermano Levi— Presento el niño y señalo a su hermano.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Ustedes? ¡No puede ser! —Hanji se cerco a Levi, este le miro con cólera y ella sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte, me puedes contagiar tus gérmenes y tu locura— Advirtió Levi, mientras cogía la mano de Eren, para jalarlo e irse de ese lugar. El dolor seguía latente en su cuerpo y si no se iban pronto seria notorio.

—Vamos mis gérmenes son bonitos—Hanji sin miedo se abalanzó a Levi con intensiones de abrazarlo.

3…

2…

1...

Una niña termino en el suelo con una marca de la sandalia del niño de tez extremadamente blanca, esta solo sonrió y el chico la miro con aso. Eren puso la mano en su boca para evitar reír, era tan obvio que pasaría eso, sin duda la niña estaba loca.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, o la próxima te matare— Amenazó el niño, la chica hizo caso omiso, obviamente lo volvería a hacer.

—Perdón por mi hermano, él es así— Se acerco Eren a Hanji ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Quieren jugar conmigo a los Titanes? —Los ojos de la niña se pusieron brillosos y un poco de sangre salio de la nariz de esta, Eren estaba con curiosidad y Levi con ganas de matar.

—¿De que trata? —Preguntó Eren con un dedo en su boca.

—¡Escapar de los titanes y luego matarlos!— La niña cogió una ramas que se encontraban cerca de ellos,—Si esto llega a su cuello, morirán. Estas son nuestras poderosas armas.

Hanji comenzó a dar golpes al aire con las dos ramitas.

—No, Vámonos—Cogió la mano de Eren y lo arrastro donde estaban sus padres.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Voy a jugar! —Hablaba Eren, hasta que se solto de su hermano.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras, Yo me voy—Levi se empezó a alejar, Eren comenzó a lagrimear agarro un montículo de tierra y se lo tiro pero lo que no sabia es que ese pequeño montículo tenia una piedra escondida y al impactar al cuerpo de Levi, este simplemente cayo. No era porque no quería jugar Levi, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y él sabia que esto ya no era un simple choque. Tsk…Le tendría que decir a su mamá. Al caer al suelo, la gente empezó a rodearlo, Eren y Hanji fueron corriendo hacia Levi.

Eren comenzó a llorar cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano y Hanji solo se puso seria. Los padres de los hermanos Jaeger se acercaron y cogieron el cuerpo de Levi y se llevaron a Eren quien cogió a Hanji.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, gracias por leer~ :3

Artemisa: ¿Hay dj así? sajskajsakjsakjs Pasamelo *Q*, Esto es mio, ya que es la misma estructura de otro fic mio :33 Si lees esto, Te lo ruego pasame ese dj *^* ¿Es hard? ksjasjas *se emociona xD*

Gracias por leer...

Si te lo digo tí, Sasu ~(¬w¬)~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo, si me estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir x33 Espero que os guste~ :3 **

* * *

**Hermanos**

* * *

Al siguiente día…

—Señora, Su hijo tiene una enfermedad rara. Tendrá que venir cada mes a tratarla…por suerte vino a tiempo para que no avance. ¿No le dijeron cuando nació? —Explicaba el doctor mientras la señora derramaba lágrimas, el padre la abrazo y miro al doctor.

—¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

—Su cuerpo es débil, Es una enfermedad rara pero mayormente pasa con los mellizos y los gemelos. Por lo que tengo entendido, el niño de ahí es su hermano mellizo y cuando lo revisé a él parece que en salud es mejor, Si se enferma también tráigalo aunque sea algo leve, pero por lo visto el niño Levi, es el mellizo enfermo— Explico el medico.

—¿Me esta diciendo que mi hijo tiene un cuerpo débil y tendrá que pasarserla en el hospital postrado? —El padre por cada palabra empezó a alzar la voz, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y pacientes que estaban en el lugar.

—El niño tendrá limitaciones con lo que respecta al esfuerzo físico y como le dije tendrá que venir una vez al mes para controlar y mantener la enfermedad —Finalizo el doctor mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se dirigía a atender a otros pacientes.

—¿Cómo le diremos a Levi de esto? —Pregunto la mamá reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo que empapaba de lagrimas.

—No se lo diremos, El no soportaría esto.

—¿Por qué a mis hijos? —.

—Tranquila, Cuidaremos de Levi. Es como si fueran una alma una roba a la otra lo que le pertenecía y se volvió fuerte y el otro quedo débil…como nuestros hijos, Eren es muy saludable pero Levi es débil. Debimos tratarlo desde que nació.

—¡No nos dijeron que tenían eso! —Estallo en furia la mujer.

—Tranquila, lo importante es que tenemos que traer a Levi cada mes para que tenga su chequeo. El padre se separo de la mujer, dejándole sentada en el sillón que estaba cerca de ellos. La madre comenzó a llorar, todo había iniciado con un bello día y de la nada su hijo colapsaba en el suelo y ahora le decían que él es un mellizo débil. Esto no tenia sentido…

—¿Perdió a alguien? —Pregunto la niña que estaba a su lado y la mujer la miro y se quito las lágrimas para tratar de sonreír.

—No cariño, mi hijo esta malito —Respondió la mujer,—¿Tú que haces acá, dulzura?

—Mi hermana gemela esta en operación, dicen que se quedara dormida para siempre.

La señora al escuchar esto y vio con pena a la niña ya no soporta y abrazo a la infante para luego ponerse a llorar, ¿Cómo esto le sucedía a personas tan niñas? Lo probable que la gemela de esta niña, vaya a morir pero ella no lloraba, estaba como si nada. Los niños son tan inocentes que no conocen la muerte, ni las enfermedades. Luego de calmarse, se separo de la niña quien le dio un pañuelo.

—Gracias— La mujer se limpio,—¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

—Petra—Sonrió la niña.

—Que bonito nombre, ¿Tus padres? —.

—No tengo, Solo somos mi hermana y yo, pero como ella dormirá pues supongo que estaré sola—Explico la niña. La mujer pensó y tenia ganas de llorar otra vez, ¿Una niña sola en el mundo? Le podría pasar tantas cosas, podrían violarla, secuestrarla, matarla. Esa inocencia podría desaparecer y podría morir, La mujer lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos color almendra y su cabello corto acaramelado, tez blanca no tanto como la de su hijo pero por ahí, sus ropas estaban sucias. Toda una muñequita de porcelana vestida con ropajes viejos. Ahora que estará sola, ¿Qué le podría pasar? De todo. La mujer comenzó a pensar en todo lo malo que le podría ocurrir a la niña, se inundo en sus pensamientos y unas palabras salieron de su boca

—¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo?

—¡Ehh! —La niña se sorprendió, ¿Vivir con una mujer que recién había conocido? Seria raro.

—Si, Ven conmigo. Estarás propensa a muchos peligros. Mis hijos te adoraran y tendrás todo lo que quieras—Explico la mujer, simplemente no iba a dejarla a su suerte, la adoptaría.

—Etto…Yo…No podría.

—No te sientas mal, Estará bien conmigo — Se rio de la ternura de la niña.

—E-esta bien.

—Sera mi nueva hija, Petra. Levi y Eren se pondrán felices.

* * *

Por subir esto, se me olvide lo que iba a escribir ;O;

Bueno aquí esta, creo que es todo por mientras~

Gracias por leer :33


End file.
